


The Ten Year Love Story of Skittles and Snickers

by LifeOfTheParty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Fluff, Growing Up, Jealous Derek, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Stiles, Pining Derek, Spark Stiles Stilinski, like a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeOfTheParty/pseuds/LifeOfTheParty
Summary: Since eighth grade, Derek's known he's been in love with Stiles. It's common knowledge to everyone except Stiles himself. The sky is blue, water is wet, the sun is made of gas, Derek's pathetically head over heels for his best friend; these are all facts.





	The Ten Year Love Story of Skittles and Snickers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Teen Wolf fic ever and am hoping you all enjoy!

The first time Derek meets Stiles he’s in eighth grade being introduced to the rest of the class. His teacher, Ms. Morell, insists that since he wasn’t there the first day for the initial meet and greet that he stop awkwardly next to her desk and announce to the class his name, despite Ms. Morell already having said it. “I’m Derek,” he says quietly. The rest of the room, full of other hyperactive thirteen and fourteen year olds, wave back at him with curious grins. Derek shlyly waves back and is instructed to sit in the back next to a kid with a name he knows he can’t pronounce, and has a sneaking suspicion the teacher just guesses at it herself as she makes sure to point out the other boy clearly. He gives her a brief nod and brings his belongings to the empty space next to a younger looking kid who’s bouncing his knee in rhythm. 

Derek’s sure the other guy is about to introduce himself from the way brown eyes light up at the sight of his approach but is cut off when Ms. Morell begins roll call and instructs them to complete the math worksheets set on their desks. The kid, M-something, shuts his mouth before any words can follow and immediately sets to work on the paper before him. Derek frowns as he takes his seat and digs through his backpack to find a pencil. He lets out a quiet groan of displeasure when he feels a mass of something squishy and sticky all over the interior of his bag and resigns himself to pull out the offending object out before causing further damage. Derek feels the eyes of M-something on him but he’s too embarrassed and annoyed with himself for forgetting about the candy in his bag from last year that is covering every pencil and notebook he owns. He’s about to punch the table in frustration and lets out a soft growl when a tap from his right stops him and turns to see the brown-eyed boy holding out a wet wipe, two pencils, a notebook, and a fun sized Snickers bar.

Derek stares at the objects for longer than necessary but he’s so thrown by the gesture that he can only give a weak smile in response and gratefully accepts them. M-something grins widely and points at the trash can behind them and then back at the gob of rainbow colored candy Derek haphazardly threw back in his pack. He continues to stare at the other boy for some reason his brain can’t seem to supply. Get it together, he thinks. “Unless you’re planning on saving it for lunch,” M-something’s voice is hushed and amused as he offers out a hand and Derek snorts softly in response. He shakes the proffered appendage and quirks his head curiously at the name when the boy introduces himself as Stiles. “I can’t even pronounce my real name, trust me. Stiles is easier.” Derek finds it odd but nods nonetheless, he moves to open the candy bar before completing the maths in front of him but finds a pale hand in front of him on his desk instead. He frowns at the blonde boy in front of him and has to repeat his mom’s mantra for control when the butthole opens the Snickers without breaking eye contact and pops it into his mouth with a smirk. 

Blonde butthole leans in, mouth still half full, and whispers, “Stay away from Stillinski, he belongs in kindergarten still,” the kid pauses for a moment before grinning, ew, and shoots Stiles a quick glance “unless you’re a freaky fucker too.” Derek places his hands under his desk and feels his claws dig into the metal underneath as he closes his eyes. He was not going to get sent home and disappoint his mother. Kids were just assholes, Laura said so all the time. Derek doesn’t mean to growl as loudly as he did, or at all really, but when blonde and douchey chucks a wad of paper at him it slips out. The kid’s eyes widen in fear and opens his mouth, clearly ready to scream to the teacher, but then something strange happens. 

One moment, B&D (blonde and douchey) is looking like he’s going to crap himself, and the next he’s on the ground wriggling and screeching. “Get them off! Get them off!” Everyone is staring at him in concern, Ms. Morell hurrying over and asking him what’s wrong, B&D just keeps thrashing and repeating the same phrase over and over until he’s suddenly silent and calmer. “There was ants all over me,” he exclaims loudly. Ms. Morell checks him over now that the kid isn’t flailing in a way likely to earn her a black eye and says she can’t find anything. He huffs and insists there were thousands of them.

B&D, Jackson Ms. Morell calls him, is sent back to his seat while the rest of the class nervously begin to check themselves for ants. Derek glances over to Stiles who’s already looking at him with a mischievous glint in his eye and acting nonchalant. A little too nonchalant. He lets his wolf senses flood him for a moment and opens his eyes in surprise after concentrating and finds that he’s unable to pick up any chemosignals from Stiles, although his scent is rich with magic. The other boy smirks at him and whispers lowly, “I got your back wolfman.” So much for staying hidden Derek, he thinks.

“You did that?” he asks under his breath. Jackson is not subtle-y attempting to eavesdrop on any conversation they have, obviously trying to find evidence it was on of their faults. Derek’s met witches before but the only magic they performed took a lot of effort and was never very impressive in his opinion. How a kid in eighth grade managed such a feat with seemingly no strain is something he knows he’ll be asking his mother later that night.

Stiles pulls out another mini Snickers from seemingly nowhere, though Derek’s not sure if that can be used as an expression with the other kid anymore, and offers it to him with a shrug and glares at the back of Jackson’s spiky blond head. “I don’t like bullies. I skipped a grade and a half and that douche-canoe somehow feels threatened by a twelve year old,” his voice drops even quieter when he mutters “I mean, he should be, but not for my brains.” Derek cracks a grin at that and startles when Ms. Morell reminds everyone of ten minutes remaining. He hastily glances down at his blank sheet and glares at Stiles when the other boy chuckles at his lack of progress, though there’s no heat behind it. Derek nods with another mouthed ‘thank you’ and starts to read the first question snorting quietly to himself when Stiles whispers, “You’re welcome, Skittles.” He was oddly grateful for the lump of melted candy in his bag for a moment.

-

The first time he sees Stiles outside of class doesn’t occur until a month after school began. Derek and the other boy had spent the entirety of their time in class growing thick as thieves, both extremely enthused to know someone else in the supernatural community. He asked Stiles if it was okay if he told his mom about his magic and the latter had agreed wholeheartedly, stating that his own mother was also a witch and mentioned something about meeting the town’s Alpha. Unsurprisingly, his mom Talia, was thrilled to learn that Derek had not only made a new friend on the first day, but gave her the perfect excuse to reconnect with Beacon Hill’s extensive magical community. 

The Hales had generations of ancestry in the small town and after half a generation in New York, his mom decided reclaiming their territory was the right thing to do. As the Alpha of the area, it’s her duty to protect not only the secret of the supernatural, but the overall populace of Beacon Hills magical or not. Derek’s secretly pleased Laura will be taking the mantle after their mother instead of him, that sounds like too much responsibility. He was embarrassed yet thrilled when she calls Claudia and John Stillinski shortly after their talk and the family agrees to dinner.

The day arrives quickly and Derek finds that he likes Stiles’ parents, they bring a case of his dad’s favorite wolfsbane beer and Claudia uses her magic to hang up their coats much to his siblings’ and cousins’ delight. Stiles rushes to Derek upon sight and tackles him with a bone crushing hug, shouting “Skittles!” with a boisterous laugh. He can feel the tips of his ears burning at the coos coming from his family but hugs the other boy back with a grin.

“Hey Snickers, you sure you’re not part wolf?” Derek’s thrilled at the look of delight on Stiles face at his new nickname. Their families continue to watch in amusement and ask about the display, laughing loudly at Stiles impersonation of Derek’s reaction upon finding the gob of Skittles. Claudia and John only admonish Stiles for using his magic like that and to find a better way in the future, though he easily picks up on the whispered murmurs of pride after the display. Talia thanks his friend for defending him and ushers the Stillinskis into the dining room where the rest of his family are finishing setting up. 

Derek feels an odd warming sensation at the sight of Cora, Laura and Stiles chatting exuberantly over the newest Pokemon game. The feeling continues as he takes in his parents laughter as they listen to and get caught up in some police story the Sheriff is regaling. His Uncle Peter seems to catch his sudden increase in mood and raises a pointed eyebrow in Stiles’ direction. Derek smiles in return, not sure what he’s insinuating but is too content to ponder the gesture further. He dismisses the almost cheshire-like grin he knows Peter’s wearing and throws his arm around Stiles’ shoulder to join the conversation.

Cora and Laura are insisting Stiles bring his DS the next time he visits so they can battle and trade, looking to Derek like they actually care whether or not he’s okay with them poaching his new friend. Stiles grins at the arm around him and leans his head in to Cora conspiritingly, something his nine year old sister was way too good at in his opinion. “What’s your favorite Pokemon,” he asks her. 

Her facial features contort multiple times as she attempts to decide before finally turning pink and muttering, “Pikachu.” Stiles grins at her, not mocking Cora for liking the most stereotypical one like she’s expecting, and rubs his hands together. Derek raises an eyebrow when Stiles breaks away from the group without another word. He and his sisters watch his form scurry off to his parents where he tugs Claudia’s sleeve and whispers something hurriedly. Derek notices the myriad of expressions overtake her face at the question; amusement, pride, worry, disbelief, and finally acceptance. 

Stiles presses a warm kiss to her cheek in gratitude when she nods to him and he hurries back to the Hale siblings with a manic energy Derek has come to affectionately associate with Stiles- in a strictly friendly way of course. “What’s got you so worked up, Snickers?” His sisters giggle at the name, but Derek is able to ignore it in favor of grinning at the way Stiles’ neck tinges slightly red in response. 

“I have something magical to show you guys if you wanna see!” He exchanges a curious look with Cora and Laura who seem positively thrilled at the prospect of witnessing more magic and the three nod in sync. Stiles takes Derek’s hand, he’s not blushing or worrying about his hand being too sweaty he’s not, and guides them to the front yard. Cora asks why Stiles wanted to know her favorite Pokemon and he smiles in return, ruffling her hair and takes the jab of retaliation to his hip in stride. 

Stiles backs away from the three of them, releasing Derek’s hand and he’s not saddened by the loss of contact. “Okay, so I’ve practiced this a hundred times but I’ve never shown anyone other than my mom before. Don’t laugh if it doesn’t work,” he sticks his tongue out in concentration and begins humming something under his breath. Derek’s captivated as he watches his friend move his hands in complicated gestures, noticing the way his pale fingers stretch as he hums and his own twitches in response as if to chase after them. Stiles always gesticulates when he speaks so Derek has plenty of experience in tracking the digits wild movements, a hobby of his he’s convinced is totally normal. Laura nudges him from the left, having clearly witnessed his awed expression and gives him a knowing look. He’s not sure what she knows, but it’s never good for her to have anything on Derek. 

Before he can try to decipher Laura’s expression, Cora’s gasp draws his attention to the grass in front of Stiles where a Pikachu sits. Derek rubs his eyes a few times and looks again to be sure. Nope, he decides, he was not imagining. Stiles is grinning at the delighted squeal his sisters give him and the two bombard the Pokemon with pets and kisses, something the yellow mouse seems to relish in. He’s still in awe at the sight before him and doesn’t notice a presence next to him until Stiles grabbed his hand and gives it a tight squeeze before releasing it. “It only lasts for an hour or so, it’s mainly illusion magic with some other tricky stuff Mr. Deaton and Mom keep trying to teach me. Cora seemed kind of bummed when we got here, thought it might cheer her up. It’s not the friend she deserves, but...” he whispers the last part low enough his sister, despite werewolf hearing, wouldn’t be able to hear it thanks to a certain magical distraction. Stiles resumes murmuring in some ancient language and making complicated figures in the air with his hands. 

Derek’s barely surprised that Stiles picked up his sister’s troubles, despite how well she was hiding it. His own parents didn’t even know Cora was having trouble making friends at school, but Stiles never failed to pick up on other’s pain. He’s not sure if it was a witch thing or a Stiles’ thing, but considering how the other boy always seemed to be watching and listening to everyone he’s inclined to go more with the latter. He’s about to make his way over to Pikachu to pet it, because it’s a fricking pokemon illusion or not, when Derek picks up on the sound of the house’s occupants filtering out to the yard and letting out surprised and amazed gasps.

A large gust of wind ripped through the Preserve carrying the pleasantly earthy scent of strong magic use, Stiles’ natural woodsy smell, and the sounds of creatures Derek’s sure he’s never heard before. He knows his mouth falls open in shock as he takes in the new scenery, but he can’t help it. Stiles had conjured up a dozen or so mythical creatures that began to roam his family’s land, grazing on grass in the Unicorn’s case, or gnawing furiously on his Aunt’s tulip patch in the Jackalope’s case. His relatives are murmuring in astonishment to Claudia and John about the level of magic Stiles is displaying but the Stillinskis appear to be just as bewildered as the rest of them. He hears Claudia mention that the most Stiles managed before were three of the same, and even then they had half the normal life of his standard spells. 

Derek feels like it’s an eternity before Stiles is finished in his incantations but decides it’s worth it when the other boy leans on him in exhaustion and grins lazily. “Do you think I made a good impression on your family?” The happiness in the smile weakens and is replaced with a hint of worry, though Derek can’t fathom as to why. Just looking around the Preserve should be enough for Stiles to have his answer.

Uncle Peter, Aunt Paula and his cousin Malia are playing frisbee with freaking Bigfoot. Cora and Laura are having a genuine Pokemon battle further in the woods, a Charmander on his eldest sister’s side. His parents and the Stillinskis laughed in delight as a pair of Nifflers attempt to abscond off with their wedding rings and jewels. Derek’s other relatives are playing or observing the remaining mythical beings with fascination and delight, all periodically looking over at the boy responsible with expressions of awe and respect. So instead of answering Stiles’ ridiculous question, he takes the other boy’s hand in his and locks their gazes as he says, “You’re amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! The chapters will progress by year in school until College.


End file.
